


Mr Mysterious

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Blankets, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eggnog, Fireplaces, House-sitting, Kinicky, Love, M/M, Romance, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kian and Nicky have Christmas surprises for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Mysterious

Nicky sighed contentedly, leaning back against the couch and tossing one arm around Kian’s shoulders. He watched his toes wiggle on the carpet in front of him, and giggled as Kian’s toes reached over, curling around his own before giving them a fond kick.

Nicky was just about to lean over and kiss him, when the body wrapped around his began to move away.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Nicky murmured.

“Back in a minute.” Kian replied, not answering the question. It was a habit of his, treating everything as though it was some sort of surprise. Mr Mysterious, Nicky called him sometimes. But Kian’s surprises were usually good, and it certainly kept Nicky intrigued.

“Come back naked, and I’ll give you a present,” he purred, snatching at Kian’s enticing bum while it was still within his reach. Kian laughed, swatting his hand away.

“A present? But it’s not even Christmas day yet.”

“It’s close enough.”

“Yeah? What’s the time?” Kian asked, with a raised eyebrow that said he already knew the answer. Nicky looked at his watch, then pouted.

“Ten forty-three.”

“Close enough, eh?” Kian drawled, before disappearing down the hall.

“What the hell are you looking for?” Nicky wiggled his toes again, watching them dance in front of the fire crackling in the stone fireplace. He had to admit, Kian’s grandma’s place was lovely, though he supposed it would have been nicer to spend their first Christmas together at one of their own homes. Still, this was kind of like neutral territory, and as Kian had pointed out, a bit like a holiday… free, considering they were doing this spot of house-sitting as a favour. If Nicky closed his eyes, he could pretend that this was some random cottage they’d rented for a romantic, snowy getaway, and not one that had pictures of Kian’s family staring at them from the walls.

He shifted on the carpet, his left side feeling cold now that Kian was gone, despite the glow of the flames. Not to mention his glass was empty.

“Do you want some eggnog?” He called, standing up. A head popped out from the other end of the hallway.

“Sorry?”

“Eggnog?” Nicky asked, ignoring Kian’s rumpled hair and flushed cheeks. He’d have plenty of time to figure that out later. “Want some?”

“God no. Awful stuff.”

“More for me, then.”

“You’re welcome to it.” Kian replied, before disappearing back around the corner. Nicky wondered idly as he poured his drink if he’d ever see him again, or if he was lost to the great beyond. But oh well, he had all these pictures to keep him company. He sniggered at a photo of Kian and his younger sister dressed as elves, pointy toes and all, sitting on a shop Santa’s lap.

“Well at least it matches the pointy ears,” he muttered to himself. There were footsteps in the hall, and he put the photo down, picking up his glass of eggnog.

“Hurry up, will ya?”

“Yeah, I’m coming…” Nicky grumbled, unable to help the smile that crossed his face. The room seemed to grow warmer as he stepped off the kitchen tiles, and when he returned to the living room, both the smile and the warmth increased. Kian smiled back at him, looking up from under the blanket he’d retrieved.

“Get under here.”

“Easy done,” Kian’s smile almost matched Nicky’s as the older man joined his lover under the blanket, their hands linking together instantly. Nicky took a sip of his eggnog, feeling the comforting weight of Kian’s head on his shoulder.

“Sorry, I had to do a bit of hunting.”

“That’s why your hair’s sticking up?” Nicky smiled as Kian’s hand went self-consciously to the messy, golden tresses Nicky loved so much.

“Er… blanket fell on my head.”

Nicky snorted, idly caressing Kian’s shoulder. “Well at least you found it then.”

“Yeah. Thought it’d be nice.” Kian muttered, his hand squeezing Nicky’s. For a moment, they looked at each other, Nicky feeling a goofy smile crawl over his face in response to Kian’s own.

“Can I give you a present now?”

Kian laughed, his eyes twinkling in the way Nicky loved so much. “Is it a real present, or is it a sex present?”

“Sex present.”

“Oh, go on then.” Kian snorted, giving Nicky a poke in the shoulder. Nicky nudged him back.

“I don’t have to, you know.”

Kian shook his head, smiling serenely. “Nah, I deserve a treat. I’ve been a good boy this year.”

“Have you now? Don’t seem to remember that.” Nicky smirked, remembering all the decidedly bad things Kian had done, especially over the previous nine months. He couldn’t believe they’d been together that long already! So wonderful was the thought, that as Kian nodded, Nicky thought he almost glowed.

“Yeah, I went out with you, even though you’re quite blatantly psychotic. But, you know, you looked lonely. And I didn’t even stop when you broke my dishwasher.”

“That was an accident!” Nicky exclaimed, then pouted when Kian laughed.

“Aw, bless you.” Kian kissed his forehead, and suddenly Nicky realised the younger man was almost straddling his lap. His man could be bloody sneaky when he felt like it. “I really didn’t mind. I’m quite rich, you know.”

“Yeah, well.” Nicky blushed. “I was trying to be helpful.”

“Great way to start our third date. By breaking a major appliance.”

“Yeah, shut up.” Nicky murmured. Another kiss pressed to his forehead, wet and delicious.

“Sorry, babe.”

“For what? I’m the one who broke your dishwasher.”

“Oh stop it, you know I don’t care.” Nicky realised that Kian had moved again without him noticing. Though how Kian had managed to undo his jeans without Nicky’s detection, he’d never know. Kian’s wide mouth parted, lips hovering above his groin. “Now, can I have my present?”

“If it’s your present, shouldn’t I be doing that to you?”

“Don’t worry, you will. But this is my toy, and I get to play with it first.”

Nicky tried to debate that logic before all coherent thought drained to his dick, but it probably wouldn’t have helped the matter anyway. He let out a long, deep groan, feeling wet pressure surround him and watching Kian’s mouth encase his hardening cock completely. His hand squeezed into a fist, and the other hovered in mid-air for a moment before resting on Kian’s head. He felt Kian smile.

“Oh, now that’s nice…” He sighed, tipping back his head so it rested on the seat of the couch and smiling to himself. Now this was the way to spend a holiday.

“Enjoying that?”

“I was before you stopped.”

“Oh, well, excuuuuuuse me.” Kian rolled his eyes, and Nicky groaned again, watching his own erection grow, his hand moving to Kian’s shoulder and squeezing as that splendid mouth encased him again.

“Jesus, Ki…” Nicky whispered, trying not to thrust up, but feeling his hips jerk reflexively. Kian was a wonder, he really was. He felt a moan, and resisted the urge to grab Kian by the hair and fuck his mouth as hard as he could. “Christ… oh Christ… oh Christ…”

“It’s his birthday tomorrow.” Kian said - unnecessarily, as far as Nicky was concerned - his voice muffled even after he pulled away. Nicky whimpered indignantly.

“What do you think you’re doing? Get back down there.”

“No, no. This is my present, remember?” Kian sat up, and began to crawl his way up Nicky’s legs. Nicky moaned softly, then giggled as Kian tried to slip out of his tracksuit pants while straddling Nicky’s lap on his knees.

“You alright?”

“Yep, just hang on a sec.” Kian grumbled, laughing as he tried desperately to keep his balance. “This isn’t working.”

“Stand up,” Nicky instructed, helping Kian stand awkwardly and tugging on his tracksuit bottoms until they fell down. He licked his lips, staring at the hard cock in front of him, which was definitely beginning to show some empathy for Nicky’s own situation. Hands rested on his shoulders, and the tracksuit bottoms were kicked across the room. “Sit down,” Nicky added. Kian shook his head, laughing.

“While I’m up…” He stepped away from Nicky, and began to walk away, heading toward the hallway again. Nicky stared after him, open-mouthed.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Back in a minute!” Kian called. Nicky pouted. It was times like this that Mr Mysterious wasn’t working for him.

But Kian came back within moments, and when Nicky glanced at the items held in his hand, he smiled.

“This is a big present, is it?”

“In my experience it is.”

Nicky laughed. “Are we going to trade wisecracks all night, or are you going to sit on my cock?”

“Tough one.” Kian shot back, unwrapping the first piece of foil he pulled out, and reaching for Nicky’s cock. Nicky groaned as the condom was rolled on, wincing at the slight loss of sensitivity. He’d never like these things, but he supposed an arse as tight and wonderful as Kian’s made up for it.

He heard the sound of a bottle popping open, and groaned as Kian reached back, spreading himself with slippery fingers. Reaching out a hand, Nicky pulled him closer, kissing him hard. And as his tongue entered Kian’s mouth, so too did his fingers go on an exploration of their own, nudging Kian’s hand aside and making their way to a lubricated entrance that twitched deliciously under his hand.

“You are so fucking hot.” He murmured, resting his forehead against Kian’s and feeling a chest heave against his. Lips pressed a whimper to his, and he opened his mouth, making way for the plunging, frantic tongue that invaded his mouth, his fingers pushing deeper.

“Oh FUCK!” Kian yelped suddenly, pulling his mouth away and tossing his head back. Nicky grinned, reaching up to yank Kian closer as his fingers tickled that sweet spot again. Kian’s throat tasted good as he licked it, and as he opened his mouth to administer a bite, he heard Kian cry out. “In me…” He groaned, forcing Nicky’s kiss against his throat. “Now… please…”

For once Nicky was grateful for the condom, otherwise he was sure he would have come on the spot. Instead, he grabbed Kian’s hips and yanked him into his lap, feeling the younger man shudder.

“Fuck me.” Kian whispered. Nicky moaned, gasping into Kian’s neck as his lover sank slowly onto his cock.

“Jesus.” He whispered. Kian’s arse landed on his balls, and he felt his lover sigh, beautiful body tense. “I am so close to coming.”

“No you’re not. Hang on.” Kian murmured back, then paused. “My arse is cold,” he admitted. Nicky giggled, instantly infatuated with the blush spreading over Kian’s cheeks.

“Here, have a blanket.” Nicky reached over and picked up the blanket on the floor, bringing it up to wrap around them both.

“I love you, Nix.” Kian murmured, leaning his forehead on Nicky’s shoulder. He began to move, rocking up and down slowly, their arms wrapped around each other, Nicky holding his lover as tightly as his lover was holding him.

“I know.” Nicky gasped, tightening his hold, feeling teeth take hold of his left ear and moaning. Kian was rocking harder now, licking up and down the side of his neck and whispering in his ear. “Seriously, Ki,” Nicky whispered, suddenly unable to take it. “Gonna come.”

“Tell me you love me.”

“You bloody know I do.” Nicky swallowed, closing his eyes. “Jesus, I’m sorry. I wanted…” He grabbed Kian’s hips, holding him still and pushing up, fucking his lover hard. “Later, I’ll…”

“I know.” Kian replied, pressing his lips to Nicky’s ear once again and breathing out. Nicky shuddered, feeling his groin tighten. “Now come.”

Nicky groaned, grabbing tighter, his hips working as fast as they could until he couldn’t take it any longer. He slammed Kian down against his hips, holding him, feeling his own cock surge suddenly into the condom, Kian making fucking delicious noises against his throat.

“I love you!” He gasped out, before giving way to another bout of senseless grunting. Kian whimpered against him, thrusting against his belly and snatching up one of Nicky’s hands, beginning to suck on his fingers.

“Gotta come.” Kian whimpered suddenly, voice muffled by Nicky’s thumb. “Shit, Nix.”

“Gotcha.” Nicky managed, wrapping his hand around that beautiful cock and stroking it, feeling Kian arch into his touch. “Come on, beautiful boy,” he whispered, barely able to speak after his orgasm. “Come for me.”

“Gonna… oh shit, Nicky…” Kian gasped, his hips bucking crazily, white cum flooding in spurts over Nicky’s hand, the other still held against Kian’s chin, his pinky about to be bitten in half. Nicky pulled his chewed fingers back, wrapping them instead around Kian’s nape and tugging their mouths together in a hard kiss.

“Well,” Kian said after a long, breathy moment. “That was a nice present.” Nicky snickered, pushing the blanket away from them, feeling too hot. He grimaced as it stuck to his hand.

“Er…” He muttered. Kian glanced behind them, then gasped.

“Oh shit, Nanna’s blanket!” He snatched it up, pulling it away from the sticky mess of Nicky’s hand. Nicky blushed as he watched Kian scuttle naked down the hall. A few moments later he heard the washing machine start.

“Sorry!” He called out helplessly.

“Uh huh,” Kian shrugged dismissively, looking down at his own stickiness. “Should we have a shower?”

“It’s an idea.” Nicky looked at his watch. “Hey, it’s almost Christmas!”

Kian glanced down at his own watch. “Five minutes to go,” he agreed.

“I’m not starting Christmas day in the shower.”

“Why not? Jesus would have wanted it.”

“Would he now?” Nicky smiled, reaching out his arms. “Come here and have a sticky cuddle. We’ll have a shower once it’s Christmas.”

Despite his rolling eyes, Kian made his way over, and Nicky smiled as his lover sank into the smelly, sticky embrace. They looked each other for a moment, smiling.

“Move in with me,” Kian said suddenly, then blushed. Nicky blinked, astonished. “Sorry, I was gonna wait another five minutes to say that.”

“Are…” Nicky blinked again, shaking his head to clear it, and considering sticking a finger in his ear to make sure it wasn’t blocked. “Are you serious?”

“Um… only if you’re about to say yes.” Kian winced, pulling away from Nicky’s embrace slightly. “If you’re going to say no, I can pretend it was a joke and we can laugh it off.”

“But… at your place? Move in with you?”

“Uh…” Kian shrugged, blushing now. Nicky caught a tear building in one blue, hopeful eye. “Yeah. Merry Christmas.”

“Wow.” Nicky swallowed. “No.”

“Oh.” Kian nodded, looking at his lap. “Fair enough. I mean, we’ve not been together that long, I suppose and…”

“No, I mean…” Nicky hooked a finger under Kian’s chin, bringing their gazes together. He smiled. “I’d love to live with you, but… that’s your place and…” He reached under the couch for the box he’d hidden earlier and pulled it out, handing it to the anxious-looking man next to him. It had been lovingly wrapped in Christmas paper and lots of ribbon, and he watched Kian struggle to open it, finally managing to unpick all the sticky tape and open the box. “…I thought we could have one of our own. You know. A place that’s both of us.”

Kian pulled the tiny slip of newspaper out of the oversized box and stared at it, and the photograph of the house, ringed in red.

“I’ve gotten the real-estate agent to hold it for us. If you wanted it, that was.” Nicky shrugged. “Sorry, I’ve kind of ruined your present.”

“No…” Kian whispered. “Nix, it’s beautiful…” Nicky felt a lump build in his throat when his lover looked up, eyes shining. “I don’t know what to say.”

“’Yes’, is usually helpful.” Nicky prompted. Kian laughed.

“’Yes’ definitely works.” Kian grinned, leaning in for a kiss. “You’re a bloody wonder, Nix.”

“I definitely am.” Church bells rang out over the snowy hills and they both paused, holding each other close. “Merry Christmas, Ki,” Nicky whispered.

“Merry Christmas, love,” Kian murmured, snuggling closer to his lover. “Now… how about that shower?”


End file.
